Moments Like These
by Femslash Extraordinaire
Summary: Vivienne couldn't imagine her life without moments like these.


**Thanks Cyrus for beta-ing. :)**

"Let's just go to the beach again," Vivienne said as she put on dark red lipstick, looking intently into the mirror.

Cassandra pursed her lips. "This'll be our third day there. Don't you ever get tired of it? There's so much more we could do in Hawaii."

Vivienne put her lipstick down and turned towards Cassandra. "We have four more days here. Our honeymoon won't be ruined by a few days spent cuddling on the beach." She stood up and put her arms around Cassandra's neck, then pecked her lips. Cassandra's face lit and she caught Vivienne's lips for a longer and slower kiss. It was strange how even after ten years, she had never once grown bored of the other's kisses.

"Fine. Let's spend the day at the beach."

They separated and Vivienne continued to get ready for the day with a smile on her lips, knowing she had won. Cassandra sat on their bed, watching and waiting for Vivienne.

When she was done, they were off.

The beach was only a ten minute walk from the hotel they were staying in. Both of them were silent during their walk, even when Cassandra slipped her hand into Vivienne's. There was no need to say anything. Just being in each other's presence was enough. Like always, there were many littering the beach, the bustle and conversations between everyone was almost enough to drown the sound of the waves out.

Continuing to walk, they headed in the direction of a more secluded and quiet spot: one they had found three days ago.

"What do you want to do after this?" Cassandra asked.

Vivienne hummed. "How about dinner?"

Cassandra smirked. "What about dessert?" she asked with a wink.

Vivienne laughed then hit Cassandra on the shoulder. "You're so cheesy. Don't ever say that again."

With a laugh, Cassandra embraced the other. "You know you love my cheese - "

Before the other could anything else, Cassandra's phone rang. They separated and Cassandra picked it up, something in Vivienne knowing that she wouldn't like whatever came out of this call. Vivienne couldn't quite hear everything, but Cassandra's face kept falling.

It better not be work.

"But I'm on my honeymoon, for God's sake… Yes, I know. Fine." A pause and then a terse, "Bye."

"That was work, wasn't it?" Vivienne's eyes narrowed.

"It was. They said that the office is in chaos and deadlines have been moved up. They need me."

"Oh, not this nonsense again. You're always going on about how they 'need you.' They're capable of solving this without you."

Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes shut like she was getting a headache. The action stoked Vivienne's anger.

"Alright then, _dear_. I guess wanting you to be here with me for a mere week is headache inducing. Fine. Go back to work."

Cassandra promptly looked up, eyebrows shooting up. "Please, don't think that." She sighed, "I just - it's hard for me not to care about work when I put so much into it. But I love you and I want you to know that. I won't go back." She put her arms around a stiff Vivienne. "I'm sorry I even thought about going back. This is more important. You're right." The other smiled at her in that dopey, lovey way, and no matter how angry she felt, she couldn't stay mad.

"I love you too," Vivienne said, a smile playing on her lips as she returned the other's hug, laying her head on her chest. That was the thing about Cassandra. No matter how mad she made Vivienne, no matter the obstacle, it was hard to dwell when it was so easy to love the other. Romantic fool - that's what a younger Vivienne would have called herself. After all, growing up in a wealthy household taught her that love was for the weak. Younger Vivienne used to scoff at this kind of sentimentality. Any kind of love without a purpose or goal really. But with Cassandra, there was never a goal. It just sort of...happened.

After a minute or so of them embracing, Cassandra separated them, that same smile from before on her face. Love welled up in Vivienne's chest. "Let's sit down and enjoy the beach."

Vivienne nodded in response and took Cassandra's hand. They continued forward towards their spot, the density of people thinning out the longer they walked. When they finally arrived, they picked a spot in the wet sand, next to the waves so that their feet might get wet, but not much else. When they both sat down, Cassandra put her head on Vivienne's shoulder. Cassandra's hair tickled her neck. She wondered how was it possible to feel so much for one person.

They sat in silence. The waves licked at their feet, the sun high in the sky beating down on them. Everything felt so peaceful and perfect despite the fact that they were arguing not even twenty minutes ago. Vivienne was grateful.

"I don't ever want this to end," Cassandra said as she sighed.

"What to end?"

"This. Us. The feeling of your arms wrapped around me."

Vivienne smiled before pulling Cassandra in for a kiss. Her arms tightened around Cassandra and the other put her hands around Vivienne's neck. Before they could deepen the kiss, a wave came closer than expected and crashed into them, getting both of them soaking wet.

They both separated instantly.

After a second in silence as both of them looked at the other in shock, they both laughed. "How unfortunate our kiss ended so prematurely."

Cassandra chuckled. "Didn't I say we'd be having dessert tonight? No need to be worried about a disappointing appetizer when you'll get the main course later."

Vivienne rolled her eyes. "You and your cheesiness."

"You haven't got bored of it yet."

Vivienne didn't think she ever could. Vivienne went further into the water and Cassandra followed suit.

"See? I was right. Going to the beach was a great idea," Vivienne said.

It was Cassandra's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, you're right. You're always right."

"Glad you know it." Cassandra stuck her tongue out before splashing Vivienne with water. "Rude!"

Soon they were laughing as they tried to splash each other.

Vivienne couldn't imagine her life without moments like these.


End file.
